Increasingly, people are using online services to purchase goods. In a typical scenario, a person seeking to purchase a good, uses a Web browser to find a Web site of a vendor. The person then selects items that the person wishes to purchase. These items are then placed into a shopping cart. When the person is ready to buy the items, the person indicates that the person's shopping is complete and arranges for payment for the goods in the shopping cart. The Geospatial Revolution examines the world of social mapping, digital mapping, and how it is changing the way we think, behave and interact. Geospatial information influences nearly everything. Seamless layers of satellites, surveillance, and location-based technologies create a worldwide geographic knowledge base vital to the interconnected global community. The Geospatial Revolution explores compelling human stories that explain the history, applications, related privacy issues, and impact of location-based technologies including GPS and GIS. The video episodes are useful for teaching history, social studies, geography, environment, and ecology, science and technology and for learning about career development.
Time and resources are wasted in the marketing of online products and services. User/consumers waste time shopping in person or attempting to search for products or services online where they lack control or create suitable preferences for access to the search results. One approach taken in response to these and other shortcomings involves providing for products or services over the Internet, e.g., a system for shopping online over public computer networks such as the Internet. However, users or members of such systems stem usually must be registered, wherein registration and/or subscription by the user can provide information sufficient to identify the user, such as the users or members name, address, Internet e-mail address, and/or an identification number, using an Internet server and a user display terminal in communication therewith. There are, however, numerous shortcomings to such a system. Group buying sites leverage the power of collective bargaining, providing local product or services deals that offer savings for user/consumers while delivering improved sales numbers to participating merchants.